Girl, You're Some Kind of Crazy
by Nozomi-sama
Summary: Alright, so the princess of the tale is slightly insane and chained up to the wall. "Prince Charming" is a man-whore. Fortunately, those knights in shining armor always seem to come through. Kind of totally crack-y. SasuSaku.


and, here, we have the last of the fics i'm uploading. i'm out, y'all. it's been great! (:

{ written 03.29.08 for rebellia }

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

**Girl, You're Some Kind of Crazy**

He always held his hand out for her when he wanted to lead her places. He held out his hand and asked, for once, quietly, "Will you go with me?"

And, as usual, she took his hand carelessly. "Don't I always?"

If ending up in a dark, dirty dungeon had taught Haruno Sakura anything, it was this: do not trust men who promise lifetimes of lavish wealth and immense happiness and cultured lifestyle. Dear lord, don't trust them. Especially the ones that believe you are a very pretty boy (it was the only way she could get on that damned ship, okay?) even though you are most definitely not.

It had been too long since she had seen the light of day or tasted the sea. Oddly, it was all the little things she always took for granted that she missed most. She missed the feeling of sand between her toes, the sea-salt breezes, human company. Real human company, not the emotionless rock of a human being that was chained up next to her. The only two words he had spoken to her were 'shut' and 'up'.

So they remained there in silence. Sakura was going to go insane. Really, really insane. She was already hearing voices. Wonderful, maybe when she went back home (if she could go back home) she'd most likely become that crazy cat lady everyone whispers about. She laughed aloud at the thought.

"You've lost your mind," muttered a voice.

Sakura was grateful when she realized that the voice is coming from outside her head. "I have, haven't I? So, got a name?" she asked, clinging desperately to any sort of human association.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he grunted.

"Whatcha' in for?" she continued the conversation, attempting to keep her voice light and not at all desperate. Failing miserably at that, she tried a friendly smile instead.

"Murder," he answered simply, nonchalantly.

That weakly amicable smile dropped off her face faster than someone could start shrieking. Oh dear God. How could she have ended up chained next to a murderer?

Well, it probably began when she fell in love with a sailor. Yeah, that's right—a sailor who turned out to be a fucking, bastard pirate. He was blond, a bad boy but an artist at heart, good with words. How could she resist? I It was every girl's dream to marry an artistic bad ass. Ino, who happened to be the guy's cousin and her best friend, (ignorantly) told her that he was exactly what she needed. Yeah. And look where that got her. What could she say? It was the story of her life. And Deidara was a bastard who could rot in the depths of hell for all of eternity.

"Are you really a murderer?" Sakura inquired a few days later. Her curiosity had been aroused and had been continually gnawing at her. She just had to ask.

He smirked at her but doesn't say a thing. Just like that, she decided she had her answer.

The boy was a mystery that she wanted to solve. She begged and pleaded until Sasuke relented. That girl could be quite annoying when she wanted to be. Smiling, Sakura listen intently to his life story. "I hate my brother. Deidara is a bisexual man-whore. End of story."

Blink. Blink. "What?"

But it seemed that Sasuke had used up his supply of words for the day. Well, at least he'd given her another piece of the puzzle. He had also given her another reason to want to chop off Deidara's head and hang it on a wall like a trophy. Two-timing bastard.

As it turned out, that was blond was actually a five-timing whore.

Sakura had grown so accustomed to seeing Sasuke beside her, hearing his voice on her left side, that her heart literally stopped when she saw he wasn't there. Then she realized he was silently unshackling her from the wall. "Sasuke?" she breathed.

In her head, she put a simple equation together. Lying at their feet, a stupid guard with a key plus a clever, slightly violent Sasuke equals freedom. She could totally dig that. For the first time in a long time, her limbs are unchained.

"Will you come with me?" Sasuke asks, holding out a hand to her.

Whoa. Déjà vu, much? "Will I go with you, a guy who used to sleep with a stupid ass, blond pirate and who pretends to be a mass murderer and who only has the emotional capabilities of a block of ice? Why, certainly."

Sakura takes his hand. Sasuke givers her an odd look (one she is used to by now). She tilts her head back and laughs. She has a nice laugh. "Sakura, you're insane."

"Don't I know it."

And then they took off running.


End file.
